


Are You That Somebody?

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-22
Updated: 2001-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is having a **long** night. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You That Somebody?

## Are You That Somebody?

by PepperjackCandy

<http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=86102>

* * *

Title: Are You That Somebody?  
Author: PepperjackCandy  
Series: Nope. Just a rabid plot bunny Archive : Smallville Slash Archive, my writing at fanfiction.net Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Category: Alternate Universe  
Spoilers for: The "Our Worlds at War" storyline in DC comics. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville-related, or related in any other way to Clark Kent, Superman, Lex Luthor, or any of the various creations of the wonderful folks at Warner Brothers and/or DC Comics, nor do I own the rights to anything related in any way to the late Aaliyah. 

Feedback: Always welcome, either by e-mail or using the review system at fanfiction.net. 

A/N: Well, this plot bunny's been nibbling at me for a while. So here goes. 

Still can't help myself titling these things after songs. 

This takes place in a time almost indistinguishable from the present in a timeline almost indistinguishable from the DCU. In other words, for the purposes of the list, it's an AU. 

* * *

Lex leafed through the dossier he'd collected on Superman. Reams of notes, rolls of photos, and he wished he owned stock in the company that made those sticky notes that were attached to nearly every page. If he did . . . . He paused and smirked. He did own stock in that company. He owned the whole damned thing. 

He pulled out a photo of Superman from his abrupt appearance at and even more infuriating departure from Lex's post-war press conference. So smug, so confident, so . . . handsome. 

Lex slammed his fist down on his $45,000 desk so hard, he put a hairline crack along the sheet of glass protecting the top. 

"Don't want to do that. You'll hurt your hand." 

Lex looked up, searching for the source of the voice. There he was, framed in the moonlight streaming through the open window, his cape billowing out behind him. 

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Superman?" Lex asked in carefully-controlled tone. 

Superman hopped down from the windowsill, pulling the window closed behind him. Some detached part of Lex's brain noticed that, miraculously, his cape didn't get caught in the window,, despite the way it billowed around him. 

"I came here to see you . . .Lex." 

Superman's tone sent shivers down Lex's spine, but shivers of what? Fear? Anticipation? Desire? 

"Well, spit it out. I've got a country to run here." 

"Come on, Lex." Superman said as he approached Lex, his booted feet soundless on the Oval Office carpet. "We've been connected for so long, in so many ways . . ." 

Before he knew what happened, Lex was standing in front of his desk. "And, please, call me Kal. All of my . . . friends do." 

With that, Lex found himself swept up in a kiss that left him breathless. He pushed ineffectually at the Man of Steel's shoulders, but, like the Big Blue Boy Scout he was, just that little shove was enough to make him relent. 

"Have I misunderstood?" Kal asked as he released him. 

The words {I gotta watch my back, 'cause I'm not just anybody} floated through Lex's mind. He acknowledged their truth as he dismissed their importance. Kal, after all, wasn't just anybody, either. 

Lex let his lips answer Kal's question. He grabbed the edges of Kal's cape, where it was tucked into the neckline of his suit, pulling his archrival's face down to his for another soul-stealing kiss. 

Lex's hands got busy, then, untucking the cape and letting it flutter to the floor. They broke apart and as Lex wondered how to get Kal's shirt off, wondered if it could come off at all, Kal reached down, untucking it and pulling it off over his head. 

"Oh, God." Lex whispered as he moved to touch the icon who was standing before him, real, and warm, and however it happened, wanting him so badly. 

Lex's hands moved to the buttons on his own dress shirt, but Kal growled and took hold of it, ripping it open, spilling buttons all over the floor. 

Once Lex had shed what was left of his shirt, they kissed again, and Kal dropped to the floor, pulling Lex with him, and Lex knew the only thing he'd longed for, the one thing that had been withheld from him until that moment, was Kal's love. 

And now that he had it, he was never letting it go. 

". . . by Aaliyah. This is WLEX, the only station listened to by our President." The patter of the announcer usually gave Lex a headache, and it was even worse this morning. 

It took him a while to get back to reality, and he couldn't shake the feeling he'd had disturbing dreams of some sort. Then they came rushing back to him. Himself and Superman . . . on the floor of the Oval Office. 

"MERCY!!!!" He bellowed loud enough to be heard in Virginia. 

Moments later, his blonde bodyguard stood in his doorway. "Yes, Mr. Luthor?" 

He rubbed a hand across his face and up over his head, as if the contact would reassure him that he was actually awake. " _Never_ let me eat corned beef right before bed again. It apparently gives me nightmares." 


End file.
